A helping hand
by AngelPan05
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are getting a divorce... Trunks has to tell Bra... Can they both handle this information? Who will they turn to? Better yet... Who will Bulma turn to?
1. Arguments and divorce

  
I do not own Anything in this story... All I own is maybe $2.00 in change... So don't even think about going after me for my money!   
  
Chapter one  
  
"God don't they ever stop fighting?" Trunks said in anger as he ran out of the house to get away from his parents and their pointless fighting. "Why... Why can't they just get along?"   
  
Trunks sat for a while when all the sudden his mother came running out the back door. "Mom what's wrong?" Trunks ask as he looked at his mother in worry.   
  
"Your father is a jerk! That's what's wrong..." Bulma screamed out.   
  
"What happend mom? What's he do?" Trunks asked now feeling a little bit pissed off at his father now.  
  
"It's the same thing day after, day after, day... Well... I took care of that little problem... We're getting a divorce..." Bulma said.  
  
"What?!?! Did you just say what I think you said?" Trunks was now to confused...   
  
"Yes Trunks... I did... You have no idea how long I have waited to do this! I can't take it any more!" Bulma yelled in anger.  
  
"Mom... Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean come on... This is dad we're talking about here I know he can be a jerk... and I'm not tring to side with him... But think about it... I mean... How do you think Bra will take it? You have to think about these things..." Trunks said still not believing what his mother was about to do.  
  
"Well... No I haven't thought about that... But I am sure she will understand..." Bulma said as she got up to go inside.  
  
"Mom... Please just think about this more... I really think this is a bad idea..." Trunks said.  
  
"It's already done and over with Trunks... Your dad has already left... Oh yeah... you get to tell Bra..."and with that Bulma went inside leaving Trunks to think about everything.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is somthing new I am tring... If I took this idea from anyone I am really and truly sorry... Anywho... R&R! Also... If you have any idea's that you could give me... I would be very thankful! 


	2. Trunks talks with Bra and Pan

  
OK... As you all may know... I do not own any of the names that are in this story... I don't own anything here... Remeber I only own $2.00 in change! So dont even think about going after my freakin money!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Bra... I need to talk to you about something..." Trunks said as he walked into his sister's room.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks? Am I in trouble or somthing?" Bra asked hoping she didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"Well... It's about mom and dad..." Trunks said as he walked over to Bra's bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"What about them? What happend this time?" Bra asked knowing that something had to be really wrong.  
  
"Well... Their getting a divorice... Mom didn't want to tell you... So she had me do it..." Trunks said looking at his sister.  
  
"WHY!?!?! Why can't they just get along with out gettin us in the middle... You know what this means right? Their gonna be fighting over us!" Bra was now pissed at both her parents.  
  
"I know... Hey... I think I'm gonna go for a walk... I'll be back in a little bit..." Trunks said as he walked out of her room.   
  
'Why is this happening now? Grr! I am so pissed... Poor Bra... She's the only one here whose gonna end up in the middle... But knowing mom and dad... I'll some how be dragged right into the middle...'   
  
"Trunks?" he turned his head to see Pan standing next to him.  
  
"Oh... Hey Panny!" Trunks said.  
  
"What's up Trunks you sound kinda depressed..." Pan said to him.  
  
"Well... Mom and dad are getting a divorce... I'm worried about Bra... I mean... I know their gonna put her in the middle of the whole damn thing... GRRRR!!!!! I'm so pissed off right now..." Trunks said looking at the ground not wanting Pan to see the emotional pain he was in.  
  
"Trunks it's all gonna be fine!" Pan said trying to make Trunks feel better about the situtation.  
  
"I'm sure it will be Pan... I'm sure it will be... Hey wanna walk around with me for a bit?" Trunks asked Pan.  
  
"Sure... I'd love to..." and with that they walked off.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey ever wounder what it's like to be working on three stories at once? Well... You can see what happens with two of them... If you want after reading this you can read my other story that I have up so far... It's call "Love" ... I've been told that it's preet good as well... But I am thinking this one is gonna end up being better...   
  
2nd A/N: Thank you to those of you who came to me with ideas! I'll try and fit them in A-SAP! (Ok to much Zenon) any who...  
  
3rd A/N: Hey dont forget if you havent yet... R&R! I still need more ideas! 


	3. Bra goes to who?

  
Ok y'all know the drill I own nothing in this story... Get it got it good...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Bra... What's up?" Goten said as he walked into her room with a smile on his face.  
  
Bra didn't answer she just looked off into space thinking about what Trunks had told her. Then when she relized that he was talking to her she rplied saying "nothing" in a really soft voice. Goten frowned when he looked at Bra's face and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bra you can tell me... Hey... Maybe I can help you..." Goten said.  
  
"Do you think we could maybe go some where else?" Bra asked not wanting to talk about it when she knew that one of her parents would mostlikely come into the room.  
  
"Sure Bra... Let's go..." Goten took her hands and pulled her off the bed.  
  
As soon as they were away from the house and let's say they went to the park. "You'll never believe what Trunks told me this after noon..."  
  
"What'd he tell you?" Goten asked looking her in the eyes.  
  
"He... He told me that mama and daddy are getting a divorce..." Bra was now cring.  
  
"It'll be ok Bra... I promise..." Goten said rubbing Bra's back.  
  
"Ya know... I was kinda hoping that this wouldn't happen... But look what happend..." Bra wasn't to happy. ( A/N: DUH! :)~ )  
  
"Hey... Don't worry about it Bra... It wasn't your fault... This kinda thing happens to alot of people's families... I know your sad but hey... For all we know... They get back together... I mean you know how they are..." Goten said.  
  
"Hey... Your right... They might just... Goten your so smart!" Bra said then sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Bra?" Goten asked concerned about her.  
  
"It's just that this time it just doesn't seem like that's gonna happen..." Bra said then looked up at Goten, "Hey let's go..."   
  
"You sure? We can stay if you want..." Goten said.  
  
"It's ok Goten... We can go..." Bra said.  
  
"Alright then... Let's go..." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah... Let's go..." Bra almost sounded sad to leave, but with that last note they left the park and walked around for a little bit longer.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok if you like this story then I have another one up as well as "Love" I just started this one It's called "Angel's DBZ adventures" I was a bit out of idea's for this one and the other one so I started another one! Go me! Anywho... I'll try and have the next chapter out asap (Hey! I did it! and with out the Zenon thing... ok never mind...) 


	4. Panny look!

  
  
A/N: Ok I dont own them... SO blah! Anywho... Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out... Oh oh oh! I like this one... Mostly because it was just kinda Different? Anyhow... R&R... Oh and I did this chapter for two friends of mine even if they dont like to much T/P stuff.. But here ya go AmineAngelVidel and TheeKiwi... This is for the both of yaz!   
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Panny look it's Bra and Goten..." Trunks said looking down at Pan.  
  
"I wonder if Bra's okay..." Pan thought out loud.  
  
"Look at her Panny... She's just fine... Did you know she likes your uncle?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh huh! Did you know my uncle likes her?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yup... All he ever talks about..." Trunks smiled down at Pan...   
  
"Yeah... Well... Bra told me about some one who never shuts the hell up about me..." Pan flashed Trunks a smile.  
  
"Yeah... Well Goten told me about some one who never talks about anything but me... So don't even start Panny!" a blushing Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"Funny how one minute your sad then next thing ya know... Your all happy and stuff..." Pan said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah well... You tend to have that effect on me Panny..." Trunks said look at Pan.  
  
"Oh really now?" Pan asked with a laugh.  
  
"You sure do Panny..." Trunks said looking down at Pan.  
  
"Trunks... Are you okay?" Pan asked and reached and touched the back of her hand to hhis fore head playfuly and left it up there for a few minutes before Trunks grabbed it and took it in his own.  
  
"Panny..." Trunks said looking into Pan's eyes. 


	5. That's just wrong!

Ok well I was working on my set book for marching band and I got really bord so I thought I'd write a chapter... So here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own... Don't sue!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Goten! Look! It's Pan, and I think that's Trunks with her!" Bra pointed to her brother and best friend.  
  
"Oh my... I wonder what's going on? Maybe we should leave them alone and go some where else?" Goten half stated half asked.   
  
"Yeah... I think that'd be a good idea..." Bra agreed with Goten.   
  
"Yeah... Let's go..." Goten said with a look of disgust as he saw his bestfriend kiss his niece.  
  
"Come on Goten..." Bra said as she shook her head, grabbed Goten's hand and together the walked off to leave Trunks and Pan to be alone.  
  
  
  
Back with Trunks and Pan  
  
"What was that for?" Pan asked a now blushing Trunks.  
  
"I... Err... I donno... It just felt right... I guess..." Trunks stated still blushing and laughing a little bit.  
  
"Oh... I see... Well... Hey! Where did Bra and Uncle Goten go?" Pan asked while looking around.  
  
"I donno... No offcen to your uncle or anything but I don't really care right now..." Trunks said then blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Oh I'm sure their fine I guess..." Pan looked up at Trunks who was now smiling.  
  
"I'm sure they are Panny... Don't worry bout them..." Trunks told Pan.  
  
"I wasn't really worried... Ya know... I'm really tired... " As soon as she said this she yawned.  
  
"I'll take you home... It's getting pretty late anyways... Plus I have to like work tomorrow..." Trunks said and picked up Pan. As soon as he took off into the sky Pan fell asleep.  



End file.
